The Hunted
by ColorBetween
Summary: After witnessing her parents deaths, Liza is on the run. Unsure if their killer is after her, but is she really safe from him. Traveling to Forks, Washington she'll meet unexpected friends, maybe even a chance at love. But all this peace must come to an end right? Read to find out. Rated M for future language/stuff.
1. The Discovery

**A/N: I've been on Fanfiction before, I've gotten into typing a story then shortly after stopped. I guess we can say college go in the way, but I've graduated so I can be full time on here. I hope you enjoy my take of this Twilight story, I own nothing from Twilight. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. Bella has already been at the school for a few months, she and Edward are already a "thing."**

 **Italics = Flashback**

 **L**

 **The Discovery**

 _*POV Unknown*_

 _-Past-_

 _I remember walking, it was mid-afternoon if anything. My parents were both behind me, since the high altitude made it harder for them to breath. They's always wanted to hike Mt. Saint Helen, at least close enough for us to see the tip of the currently forming lava dome. Fresh snow had fallen over the mountain, I fell to the ground writing my name in the snow. Also waiting for my parents to catch up, I looked behind me a smile on my lips._

 _"Elizabeth -honey- stop running ahead of us. We don't know if there are other people up here. Also the wildlife around." My mother said quietly, she nestled into my dad's shoulder. We were dressed warmly, but nothing had us ready for the temperature. Being from sunny California, people think they know everything._

 _"I know mom, but it's so exciting. Plus there's snow!" I grinned, my father laughed._

 _"Elizabeth is fine dear, as long as she stays in our eyesight." He said sternly, I straightened up. Nothing scared me like my dad, I stood up and brushed the snow off myself._

 _"Let's keep moving." I said, taking a step in the direction of the mountain._

 _"She's right Daisy, sunset is in a few hours. I don't want to be up here at night."_

 _"According to the map, we should be able to see it. With all this fresh snow it'll be hard, I knew this was a trip to take during summer."_

 _"You say every trip is a summer trip." I said rolling my eyes while laughing, my dad couldn't help but chuckle. I heard my mom groan at my remark, she knew I was right. I even know I was right, why fight something that's true. I turned around to walk backwards, I looked at my dad his eyes wide his hands motioned me to come towards him. I stumbled into him, he put me behind him and my mom._

 _I looked at what my dad was afraid of, in front of us was a man who wasn't dressed for winter at all. He was about 6ft, with light tanned skin, his hair was a sandy blonde shoulder length. I looked at him closer, his eyes were red… crimson red. I gulped my fear, and slowly backed away. Something about this man gave me chill, I crept into the brush hiding. Hoping I could get away, I stared at my parents._

" _We don't want any troub…" My eyes opened wide, the red eye man was close to my father. Grabbing him by the throat, the red eye man effortlessly lifted. My hands covered my mouth to hide my scream, only to hear my mom scream. I turned around, and slowly took off towards the bottom of the mountain._

 **PoV Elizabeth**

It's been three years, and I'm still hiding from him. Everytime I sleep I can see my death, I have a feeling he's watching me. I've never lived in a town longer than a year, so I've been taking online classes. Up till now, I've felt safe enough to stay in this small town of Forks, Washington. With a population of 3,000 I think I should be safe. I moved into an apartment, small but perfect for me. My next mission was enrolling in Forks High School.

Rubbing my eyes I rolled over in bed. Looking at the clock I saw it was 5:45 am, groaning I rolled onto my back. Staring at the ceiling I knew my past was a nightmare, that whole day was a nightmare. Why couldn't it just go away, I know talking to someone would help me. Too bad everyone would think I was crazy, who would believe me about vampires. Finally willing the courage I pulled myself out of bed, I felt my muscles protest. I shuffled to the tiny bathroom, turning the light on I looked in the mirror I dyed my hair a bright red color. Originally black, I couldn't stand seeing it anymore, I could see my mother in me. I disliked that, so I made a change. I didn't like that I had to dye it every couple of months, but that didn't matter. Still staring at the mirror I blinked away the sleep. My blue/green eyes shined, the only thing I couldn't change. I had my mother's hair and my father's eyes.

I jumped into the shower, letting the hot water run over me I feel myself relaxing. Stepping out I dry my hair, brush my teeth, and apply my regular amount of makeup. I know black eyeliner and mascara make my eyes pop, and today I want to make a good impression. After all it is my first year of public school in three years, as well as first day of being a junoir. I walk into my room, with the towel still around me. I pull on a pair of panties, and a matching bra. Then step into a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans, pulling on a white camisole and a green plaid shirt. I decided to wear my black high top vans. Looking at the clock I see it's 6:45, grabbing my backpack and jacket I run out the door.

I start heading in the direction of the school, my mind is going a mile a minute. 'What will the other kids think of me.' and 'My hair is sooo going to get me kicked out.' I find myself at a door labeled "1" taking a deep breath I walk inside. To my right is the main office, so I step inside bells jingle on the door. Walking over to the desk I see a redhead women typing away at her keyboard.

"Good morning." I say quietly, she looks up. Her mouth drops open, and her eyebrows shoot up. I feel myself blush, because I knew how she'd react next.

"My goodness did some cherries fall on your head?" She asked loud, I look at the ground taking a deep breath.

"No, I'd like my class schedule I'm new here."

"What's your name cherr- I mean dearie." She catches herself, and I knew she'd be shooting emails to my new teachers. Probably telling them to 'keep an eye' on me.

"Elizabeth Tucker." I said, hiding my groan at her pathetic catch.

"Okay Miss. Tucker, here go you. I've also added a map of the school, your homeroom class in located in this building on the 2nd floor. Get your teachers to sign this paper, and bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Thank you, have a nice day." I say walking out the door. The bells jingle again, and I rolled my eyes. Looking at my schedule my first class is English in room 206. Looking around I see a sign for stairs, I walk towards it.

"Hey! You're new here, my names Eric. I can be anything you need me to be -future lover, shoulder to cry on- anything." He laughed, and I looked at him. Quick up and down, he had at least 3 inches on me, his hair was a soft black and long, he has fair looking skin, he dressed like an average teenager.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth or Liza. Nice to meet you." I gave him a soft smile.

"Likewise, so where are you heading off to this nice day. Seriously it can be a lot worse than this." He laughed, and I joined him. He looked at my schedule, his eyes lite up. "We have two classes, and lunch together. You can meet my "amazing" friends. You actually might meet them in some of your classes, now that I think of it. Small school, and class size."

"Sounds like a plan,does anything happen in this school?"

"Well we did get another new student in October. Her name is Bella, you'll meet her in your Biology class. She has this thing with a guy named Edward Cullen. It's weird, at first he hadn't noticed anyone now he's all about Bella." Eric said throwing his arms everywhere, I coughed to hide my laugh.

"So I'm going to be old news pretty quickly." I joked, and looked at the door we had stopped by. "This is my stop."

"I'll meet you here after class, we have 2nd period together."

"I'll hold you to it. I feel like I'm going to get lost pretty quickly." I waved Eric good-bye, and walked into the classroom.

I walked up to the teacher, whose name I had forgotten. He looked at me a gave me a gentle smile, his eyes filled with delight.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Tucker. You can call me Liza please." I said shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

"Good morning Liza, I'm Mr. Greenaway. Here is a list of books we've covered, and we'll be riding in class. The library have all these books there, I suggest you get them quickly. There's an open seat next to Angela, she'll help you as well get caught up in what we're covering today in class." I look at the girl Mr. Greenaway pointed to, giving a small smile I head back towards her. Angela looks friendly, her brown eyes were hidden by glasses, she had dark brown -almost black- hair pulled into a messy bun, she wore a hoodie with some band on it. I slid into the seat next to her, she looked at me her eyes frozen on my hair color.

"I know not your everyday color." I sighed, looking at her she dropped her eyes.

"Yeah small town, you'll get noticed quickly. I didn't believe Eric when he said we were getting ANOTHER new student." She whispered, trying to not let Mr. Greenaway hear us.

"It's cool. I'm Liza." I offered her my hand, and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you,obviously I'm Angela. You've met my boyfriend Eric already." She blushed bright red at the word 'boyfriend.'

"Aww, new couple?" I asked, and she could only nod still blushing bright red.

After 1st period, I had history with Ms. Crimsha. There I met the most annoying girl ever Lauren, I already wanted to punch her in the face. All she could talk about was this guy in La Push, and how she couldn't wait to hook up with him. BLAH BLAH BLAH BARF! 3rd period was different Eric and Angela were in my class. It was calculus with Mr. Teets, and I couldn't focus at all because of the new couple next to me. Making fun of their small gestures was very entertaining, and at least they were pretty cool with it. After 4th period was lunch, I met Mike, and Jessica. Mike couldn't take his eyes off me, and Jessica was shooting daggers at me the whole time. I looked around the cafeteria and spotted a table with six people, five were very pale and the sixth was olive toned.

"Angela who are they? They aren't eating anything." I asked making a unnoticeable gesture to said table.

"That's Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, as well as Bella Swan. The Cullens are all related, but Jasper and Rosalie are their adopted siblings. Not to mention Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are like a couple…"

"It's really weird, Bella kept staring at Edward the first day she saw them. Like who knew she'd be the one to hook Edward. I didn't." Jessica cut off Angela, but no one seemed to care. I rolled my eyes, and snuck another look. They all had deep yellow eyes, except Bella her eyes were brown. I shrugged it off; being related I get the matching eyes, but being adopted with matching eyes too much. Glacing one more time I saw their full details, Alice had brown hair in a pixie cut, Jasper's hair was blonde and kind of wild. Emmett had almost a buzz cut of brown hair, Rosalie had long blonde hair. Edward's hair was a copper color, and it kind of stuck up a little. Bella had long brown hair as well.

After lunch I moved to my 5th period class, which was Spanish 4. I understood Spanish, I liked Spanish I just disliked Señor Ortiz. 6th period was biology, there I met up with Mike again. I mentally groaned since I was forced to sit next to him. I saw Edward and Bella walk in right before the bell rung. The teacher Mr. Brown started the lecture quickly, and there I slowly drowned out. I was free after 6th period, so I quickly walked to the main office and dropped off the signature sheet then left the school.

"Don't worry Liza only a few more months of this place." I said to myself, before walking out of the school.

 **A/N: I hope you like the intro chapter. I know it's slow going, it'll pick up I promise. I tried to keep things the same. Mike and Jessica will get a better intro in the next chapter, but for now you get this. I hinted something in this chapter as well, if you catch it you get a cookie.**

 **-Happy New Year-**

 **-L**


	2. The Note

**A/N: I'm going to try and post every other day, if we're lucky I could post two in a row. Anywho, I hope this chapter will peek your interest. I'm going along with the Twilight, sorta kinda. First part of this chapter, just ties Edward and Bella into Liza's life.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-L**

 ***This chapter italics mean thoughts***

The Note

 **Edward's PoV**

The buzz in everyone's head was about this "new girl." I couldn't make out much, since everyone assumed her to be weird. All I could tell was her hair was dyed bright red, she'd definitely stand out. I look at at see my Bella walking towards me, I couldn't help but smile. As she got to me, I planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Have you heard the news?" She asked quietly, she looped her arm through mine and we walked to the cafeteria.

"Bella, it's all everyone is thinking about. Of course I've heard." I said quietly, she looked up at me. She chuckled and nodded her head, "But I have no clue what she looks like, she just stands out." I shake my head, grimacing as thoughts flood into my head. All about this new girl, and Mike Newton's thoughts pounded harder. "That Mike kid if FINALLY over you."

"What he's after the new girl? Wouldn't be surprised, Tyler and Mike were both after me when I first came here." Bella groaned walking to get her food. "I guess that hype died down quickly."

"Mike's always wanted you, he still believes he can. But believe me, this is only a speed bump." I stated, my voice in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ugh, he's so… creepy. I hope she can get away from him." Bella shuddered "Glad I don't have to worry about him." I let out a chuckled of agreement, paying for Bella's food we walked over to our table. I see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting there already.

 _'Look at the new girl.'_ Alice directed it at me, I nodded but ignored her till I was sitting down. I looked over, glad my chair was already facing her direction.

"Man her hair is really red." Emmett chuckled, Rose tapped his arm.

"It's a human thing to do though." Rose said annoyed, she looked at Bella. "Bella dye your hair too." Laughing at Bella "I think you'd look much better with blonde hair."

"You think anyone would look good with blonde hair." Jasper said shaking his head.

"True, but Bella's pale skin would make it look all the better." Flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"So does anyone know her name?" Alice asked, everyone shook their head. "Well Eddy dig into her head, she HAS to be thinking about something."

 _'God Mike and Jessica are both perfectly annoying.'_ I chuckled at her thought.

"She thinks Mike and Jessica are a perfect couple. Nothing else."

"Well there has to be a reason why she's moved here, I mean nothing ever happens here. The only exciting thing was, Bella almost getting crushed by Tyler." Rose said, I couldn't help but let out a low growl.

"Shush guys, she's asked about us." Alice whispered excitedly, I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it exciting? Everyone says the same thing, we're related Jasper and Rose are adopted." Emmett frowned.

' _Siblings can have the same colored eyes, but being adopted…'_ I heard the girl's thoughts, and my eyes shot up.

"She's already got suspicion about us."

Lunch was over, I said my farewell to Bella and went to class. Ignoring all my teachers, I just needed to get to sixth period. I'd be back around Bella, as well as giving my head a break. Slowly feeling myself go insane, thoughts of this new girl kept popping in everyone's heads. Too bad none of them knew her name, she's like a mysterious stranger. The bell ending fifth period rang, I jumped out of my seat. Walking human speed I met up with Bella before our biology class. We entered the classroom together, took our seats. Mike's mind flooded about this new girl, obviously he was having an unhealthy addiction. Before the bell rang in pops the new girl, she took in a deep breath seeing me and Bella.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth Tucker, but please call me Liza." She said quietly looking at Mr. Brown.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Newton." Mr. Brown said, her face turned into disgust for a split second. She walked to her seat, and sat far away. Good thing we didn't have a lab today.

"Edward whats wrong?" I heard Bella whispered.

"I can feel Mike's horniess rolling off him. Liza is very creeped out by him." I whispered back.

"Poor Liza." Bella breathed into her sleeve. I concentrated on Mike, just trying to see if he's planning anything. Besides trying to "wooh" her off her feet, Mike already pictured her as his girlfriend, him and her having sex.

' _Liza is my perfect girl. This time Cullen can't take her away.'_ I heard Mike think, I shuddered at the thought. Liza kept her eyes on the board, and her mind blank. Good for her, she could easily ignore Mike.

 **Liza's PoV**

About a full week went by, Mike go more and more creepy. I even asked Mr. Brown to switch seats with someone, and today was the day I sat next to Bella. First I had to get through lunch, that I really wasn't looking for. Any time spent around Mike was a death wish to me, groaning I walked into the cafeteria. Quickly I walked through the lunch line, paid for my food and sat down next to Angela.

"Can Eric sit next to me? I don't want Mike there." I whispered hoping no one else would hear me. She nodded and forced Eric into the seat next to me, so I sat between them. I looked over at the Cullen table, Edward and Bella were talking to themselves. I took a bite of my food, always played "cafeteria roulette," I heard a chair get pulled across the chair. I looked up seeing Mike on the other side of the table.

"Mikey take a seat." Eric said laughing, Angela nodded in agreement.

"Liza can I talk to you in private?" He asked through tight lips, my head shot up eyes large.

"No, if you want to talk make it in front of the table." I said in a polite tone. He let out a groan, and dropped into the chair.

"Why did you switch with Cullen?"

"Because I feel better working with another girl, I didn't care who it was." I took a sip of my drink. "Sorry you have to work with him, I hear he's smart maybe you'll pass a lab for once."

"Bitch." I heard him mutter, as his head hit the table. I laughed it off, taking a drink from the milk I grabbed.

"Sorry Mike." I said as the bell rang, getting up I threw away my trash and headed off to my next class.

Biology came, I took my new seat next to Bella. Finally I could get to know her, she seemed pretty cool. The class started, and Mr. Brown said our lab project for the class.

"Hi Bella." I started our conversation easily.

"Oh hey Liza. So I've done this lab back in Arizona, we'll be done quickly." She smiled at me, and I laughed. Glad to get this lab completed.

"Awesome, then we can get to know each other. Angela says you're pretty cool."

"I mean… I guess." She mumbled, glancing at me. She wrote down the first answer, and I wasn't I glad.

"Why did you move to Forks? I know you're also the 'new girl.'"

"My mom remarried, and her husband was a minor league baseball player. He traveled a lot, and with me being in school my mom couldn't go. I knew she missed him, so I told her I'd move in with my dad."

"That was really nice of you." I said looking at my answer sheet, for a split second an image of my parents popped in my head. Shaking my head I tried to answer the third problem.

" I've seen you walking here, do you not know how to drive?"

"No, I've never wanted to drive. I've seen too many accidents, I can't be part of the equation for that." I laughed at my own lame joke.

"Make sense, I love that I can drive. I have a friend who lives in La Push; Hey! Maybe we could get the group together and go to First Beach. I went there before with them, but you're new here."

"I'm in already." I said looking up, I could see Edward's hand balled into a fist. "Man Edward really wants to punch Mike." I laughed, looking at Bella she joined in.

"He's never liked Mike, Mike even told me that he didn't approve of me and Edward. Like what the fuck, really." I looked at Bella, my eyes were large. She really said 'fuck.'

"Well Mrss. Goody-Two-Shoes has a potty mouth."

"Sorry, Mike made me really angry when he said that."

"Oh I believe it, he called me a bitch at lunch. Manly because I didn't want to talk to him privately, and that I asked to switch seats. I'm sorry but Mike gives me the creeps." I do a fake shiver, and laugh.

"Anyway off the Mike topic, I really want to know what made you dye your hair red." She pointed to my overly red hair.

"Because, I… felt like I needed a change." Another flash of my parents, shaking my head. "Also I felt like having my original hair color would make me blend in. I wanted to stand out." _'Hiding in plain sight.'_

"Maybe that's why Mike is so into you. Jessica -before she cut her hair- dyed her tips blue. Mike was all over her, she loved his attention. Once she cut it off, Mike cut her out."

"Mike and Jessica would make a perfect couple. Both are equally annoying." I said under my breath. The bell rang, Bella and I quickly packed up. "I'll see you tomorrow, here's my house address. Drop by whenever." I added with a smile, we waved at each other. I poked Edwards are, he turned around looking at me. "Thanks for switching seats." I said walking towards my locker.

End of the school day, that means about 2 more months of school. I walked out of the parking lot, heading to my small apartment. Taking in a deep breath, the cool spring air filled my senses. Something was getting to me though, I was being watched. I glanced over my shoulder, I saw nothing just the school. I picked up my pace, I wasn't too far from home. I started to pick up my pace, almost running. I turned the corner, spotting my small apartment. Now I took off running, the only place I felt safe. I grabbed my keys, hoping to get them in my hand. Once I reached my apartment, I struggled to get the right key. I kept looking over my shoulder, dropping my keys at least twice I finally got the door open. Busting into my apartment, I slammed my door closed and locked it. I took a deep breath, tension rolled off my shoulders.

Taking another deep breath, I rolling my backpack strap off my shoulder. Catching it in my hand, I walk into my tiny kitchen. Opening the fridge I pulled out a snack, then walked to my bedroom. Before I get there, I hear a light knock at the door. I take a hop then step, unlocking then opening the door I see Bella and Edward.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't expect you to come over now." I said, stepping aside letting them in. I noticed Edward shoots to a straight position, ignoring it I walk into the kitchen to grab two cups. "Want any water to drink?"

"I'll have some." Bella said, walking over to me. "I invited over my friend from La Push. Edward is going out of town this weekend, so maybe we can have a party here."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll be right back." I walked into my bedroom, and on the bed is a sheet of paper. Picking it up I read what's written on it.

 _Don't get to comfertable, I'm always watching. You may have_

 _Gotten away once before, but this time you're mine._

 _-V_

I drop the paper, and cover my mouth. Rethinking Bella and Edward are here, can't show them this. I turn around and Edward is at the door, Bella peering behind him.

"You're being hunted." Edward said firmly.

 **A/N: Last chapter of Liza being in school. I'm not going to write about her attending school till later. I hope I tied Edward and Bella into this story, more will come and soon the pack.**

 **-L**


	3. La Push

**A/N: I always start the next chapter after I post. Enjoy this chapter, it picks up after the note. In this story Bella already got attacked by James, the wolves (Sam, Jared, and Paul) are already phased. I mean obviously, we'll meet Jake before the phase.**

 **-L**

 **La Push**

 **Liza's PoV**

I stared at Edward, how did he know. My head spun, as I tried to process everything. I'm being hunted, and my hunter/vampire is already in town. He's stalking me, and he already broke into my house. I shake my head, trying to piece everything together.

"What are you talking about." I yelled unintentionally, Edward walked into the room and grabbed the note from my hands.

"This Liza! You're being hunted." He yells back at me, I wrap my arms around myself. Bella walks pass him and steps in front of him.

"Edward, don't yell at her. Not like she's going to say 'Hey my name's Liza, I'm on the run from a vampire!' Like come on Edward, if you didn't know till now than she's done a pretty damn good job of keeping her head clear." Bella snapped, I took a step away from them.

"My apologies Liza, Bella is correct." Edward relaxed quickly. "I'm not going to hurt you. My family is different, you remember the color of your attacker's eyes?"

"Yeah… but what do you mean 'different' The only thing different is your eye color." I said, looking up at him.

"My family and I, we feed on animals. That's why our eyes aren't crimson. Do you remember what he looks like? It'll help my family and I track him, if he comes here again?"

"I can never forget his face, and he's already here. I felt him watching me, he does this. He'll toy with me, follow me around. Nothing like this though, he went into my house." I cried, tears threaten to spill.

"Think of him, focus on his face." Edward was next to me, whispering this in my ear. He handed me a tissue. I thought of the killer, tan-ish skin, black hair, crimson eyes. "I get the picture, if he comes back here we'll get him."

"Ok Edward enough of this. Go hunt with Jasper and Emmett. I'll take Liza to La Push, since the rest of our group bailed on us."

"I wish you wouldn't, but we'll track his scent." Edward kissed Bella's forehead before leaving.

"Is La Push a bad place?" I asked walking out my bedroom door.

"He worries too much, and with this new vampire around it's crazy." Bella said as we walked out to her car.

"Wasn't too long ago when I was hunted. That was overkill though, I went to Arizona with Alice and Jasper. Walked into a trap, James -the hunter- broke my leg, and bit me. The bite of a vampire is painful, even if they don't drink. The venom from their bite burns like hell. Fire flowing through your veins, it's like you're burning from the inside out. Edward has to suck the venom out, he couldn't stop at first… but he did." Bella said grabbing her wrist. She was telling her story the whole time as we traveled to La Push. I looked out the window, everything was so spaced out. The forest was so green, and I lost myself looking at it. A large flash of black and silver streaked across my vision, doing a double take I rubbed my eyes.

"Wow Bella… I wish I had a knight in shining armour." I let out a sigh. "La Push is so pretty." I said quickly changing the topic.

"The beach is so much better, when I went there I got to see some whales."

"I hope I can see some, maybe dolphins." I laughed as Bella pulled into the parking lot of First Beach. I opened the truck door and jumped out, a gust off the ocean brought cold air and the smell of salt. "OH I love that smell." I yelled running towards the beach, the wind forcing my hair everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh, Bella came up behind me laughing as well.

"So you use to live by the ocean?" She asked, and I just nodded.

"California coast. I sometimes got lucky to see the Great White, and some Orcas. Was really great, my parents always took me whale watching."

"Sounds nice, well here it's free. Because this water is always freezing."

"Remind me to NOT touch the water then." I laughed as I watched the waves crash onto the beach.

"BELLA! Hey Bella!" I heard someone shouting, turning around I saw someone running towards us. As he got closer I could tell he was maybe one year younger than me, his hair jet black and LONG. He filled out a t-shirt with all the muscles he had, his eyes were a soft brown, and he had a perfect smile.

"Hey Jacob." Bella said smiling to hug him. "Jacob this is Liza; Liza this is Jacob." She gestured to me and I lamely waved. I stared at my shoes, blushing _'Get a grip Liza!'_ I yelled at myself, looking up I saw him up close. I think I forgot how to breath, because I took in a gulp of air.

"Nice to meet you, love the hair." He said extending his hand, I took if knowing my palms were sweaty.

"Hi, and thanks. I love how long your hair is." I pretty much whispered the last part, too embarrassed about it. "Uhm, I'll let you two talk. I wanna go explore."

"Don't go too far please."

"Yes _MOM_." I laughed and skipped away.

 **UNKNOWN POV**

He watched the girl, she had changed. Her hair no longer short, or even black. Finding her was too easy, He thought she knew how to put up a good hunt, she may have gotten away this time she wasn't. Turning he took off back into the woods, staying high in the trees. There were wolves here, hunters of his kind. He knew how to avoid them, but even in the girls neighborhood lived a coven. They now were protecting her, getting a plan to get her away from everything would take… thinking, strategy, and maneuvering. Getting up high, he jumped into the ocean. The only place the pack couldn't get to him

 **Paul's PoV**

The stench of this leech was strong, I had gotten close and sharing my location with the guys they were there too. I looked to my left, a sandy brown wolf -Jared- appeared, a large black wolf -Sam- took his place in front.

 _'We're not letting him get away this time.'_ Jared thought, he had so much energy. Being new to the small pack.

 _'Maybe if there were more, but for now we just need to keep him out.'_ Sam stated, he took off much faster than us. I tried to keep up, but remembering the territory coming up was our ending spot.

 _'What if he goes into THEIR space?'_ I questioned _'Do you think they know?'_

 _'Who cares! For now keeping our area safe is priority number one.'_ The change of wind brought another scent to us.

' _What the fuck another one, I thought the redhead was enough.'_ Jared growled, and I took off toward its. This scent was coming from the beach, I picked up other scents. Human and a future pack member.

' _Stay out of site.'_ Sam cautioned me, I rolled my eyes. The beach was coming up, and I sniffed the air. Whoever this leech was, it took off into the water. I growled, and hearing someone shout.

"BELLA! Hey Bella!" I saw Jacob Black, the future alpha of this pack. But only when Sam steps down, or he challenges him.

"Hey Jacob." Bella Swan, Jacobs wish girl. I stayed in my spot, just listening to their conversation. It was like Highschool all over again, except the girls throwing themselves at me. In face maybe I should call that Lauren girl again.

 _'Is all you can think about fucking a girl?'_ Sam and Jared laughed.

 _'Yeah it is. Helps keep my anger under control.'_ I snapped, knowing it didn't but it was a good excuse.

"Jacob this is Liza; Liza this is Jacob." She gestured to this bright redhead and she lamely waved. I barked a laugh, man this girl was so awkward. First her hair was a bright ass red, and she was nervous around that weak ass.

' _Keep calling him weak. When he phases he'll probably kick your ass.'_ Sam came up behind me. _'Phase human, we can have a bonfire here. Better for you to eavesdrop.'_ Rolling my eyes, I kept listening.

"Nice to meet you, love the hair." He said extending his hand, the redhead took his hand.

"Hi, and thanks. I love how long your hair is." The girl whispered, and I laughed in my head. Damn this girl.

"Uhm, I'll let you two talk. I wanna go explore." The girl said skipping away from them. She was headed in my direction. I quickly took off to change.

"Don't go too far please." I over heard Bella yell.

"Yes _MOM_." Redhead yelled.

I had my blue jean cut offs, and a white hoodie one. Because it's fuckin April, in Washington… normal humans would be freezing. I walked out of the treeline, Sam and Jared has the small bonfire going already. I laughed as Sam had opened a pack of beer already.

"Dude, it's only 4:30. You're really drinking?" I asked, walking towards them.

"If you had to deal with Leah, and her problems you would too. I wish I could tell her, but it'd kill me if I imprinted on her. At least her cousin is in town for the weekend, that'll keep her entertained." Sam said being taking a drink of his beer.

"Just break up with her, if you do imprint you'll have to do it sooner." I said, grabbing one. I might be 18, but I looked old enough to drink. "And start sleeping around. Chicks dig a ripped guy." I popped open the beer and took a drink. I plopped down next to Jared on the log, and scanned the beach. I heard footsteps, running towards us. Sam and Jared's heads turned towards them. Coming into view was Bella and Jacob, something was wrong.

"Have you seen a girl with bright red hair?" A breathless Bella asked.

"She's on the rocks, last time I saw her." Jared said, putting a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Shit. I told her not to go far… If she comes by here, make her stay with you. Thanks." Bella and Jacob took off, I looked at Sam he stood up looking around.

"I'm going to help find her, with that redhead leech and the new one… I don't want Bella getting attacked… or this new chick." Sam headed off to where Jared had last seen her.

"Do we ever get a break?" I groaned, leaning over to steal some chips from Jared.

"How should I know! You were here longer than me. Also why does Bella smell like a damn leech, she's human right?" Jared being new, hadn't had any contact with her.

"She's dating one of the Cullen leeches." I drank the rest of my beer, and reached for another.

"Ew she's fuckin an iceblock." Jared pretended to puke, I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's a pure pale face." I kept laughing, Jared sat up quickly.

The sun had set already, heavy footsteps made their way towards us. Looking in the direction Sam ran off in, I saw him escorting the redhead girl Bella was looking for. Her eyes were red, and her face was puffy. She was crying, and silent tears still fell. The girl clenched her arm, my eyebrow lifted in question.

"Guys this is Elizabeth." Sam said, he helped the girl sit down next to him.

"It's Liza." She snapped, Sam jumped back lifting his hands in defense.

"My bad, thought I'd introduce them to you correctly. Here have some water." Sam opened a bottle of water, and handed it to Liza.

"What happen to your arm?" Jared asked, I took another swing of my beer.

"I slipped on the rocks, it doesn't feel broken. Which is good, but I'll have a nice bruise."

"How do you know if it's not broken?" I snapped looking into the fire.

"Being on your own for three years, you learn shit." She snapped at me, I growled very low. This girl has fire, she'll piss me off quickly.

"Bella and Jacob are looking for you, so they'll be here soon… I think." Sam said softly, he'd gotten some ice from the cooler Jared brought. He put it on the girl's arm, she hissed at the cold.

"Thanks, I just want to go home." She sniffed, and took another drink of water.

"So, Liza… Why's your hair red?" Jared asked, he reached over and lightly grabbed a strand.

"Because… I could." She looked at the fire, and I looked up. That 'because' held some weight. There was more to this reason.

"What did your parents think?" He asked, and the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"They… they don't know." The girl was almost in tears again, Jared was too drunk to notice. I elbowed Jared in the ribs… hard.

"Wh… Ow man what the fuck!" Jared yelled punching me, I jumped up. Dragging him into the woods away from Sam and the girl. He jumped up wanting to fight, and I growled at him. Showing him to not overstep his place, and he backed down quickly sobering up. We walked back to the fire, the ocean was blowing a chilly wind. Sam had his arm wrapped around the girl, keeping her warm. He was telling her a very drawn out version of the tribes legend. I sat down on the other side of them, my eyes still glued to the fire.

Another had passed, no sign of Bella or Jacob. Like what the actual fuck, we're not babysitters. But Liza was enjoying the company of us, and much to her dismay her arm was broken. Jared had used his shirt to make a sling, and now he wore my hoodie. Footsteps quickly approached us.

"Liza! What happened to you.?" Bella came running over towards her, Jacob not too far behind. I rolled my eyes, Jacob came to Liza's side. He picked her up bridal style, since Liza had fallen asleep.

"I'm Sam, that's Jared and Paul. She fell, I think her arm is broken." Sam said, standing up. "Bella have her call me after you figure out what happened to her arm. She's also welcome to come back down anytime, just don't lose her again." He chuckled

"Thanks Sam. Does she have your number?"

"Yeah, all our numbers are in her phone." Jared added in laughing. I rolled my eyes, we were damn babysitters here.

"Will do, have a nice night guys. Come on Jake, I'll need your help getting her in the truck." They turned to walk away, Sam watching Jacob closely.

"He's very close." Sam said sitting down, "It's only a matter of days, maybe a few weeks."

"We don't need his help, Embry is closer. Let's focus on him first." I said, drinking the last of my beer.

 **A/N: Can you let me know if I do too much dialog? I feel like most stories don't have as much talking between characters. More importantly, let me know if you like the dialog. I'll try to limit what I have them talk, and condense it. For now I'm trying to get all the characters into this story. Next chapter will have Liza's PoV of her fall, and her opinion of the guys.**

 **-L**


	4. What The?

**A/N: So I'm going to try and keep this chapter with little dialog. For some reason I love typing dialog, something I'll work on. After all this is my first attempt at a Fanfic. Also realized I need to type more, so please enjoy this longer chapter. I'll try to keep them long, at first I thought 4 pages would good.**

 **-L**

 **What The...**

 **Liza's PoV**

I started walking away from Bella and Jacob, looking behind me I could tell they'd been friends for a while. Even though she had just moved here, but rumor has it Bella's from Forks. Shoving my hands in my pocket I walked towards the ocean, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Looking out I could see the sun, something I really did miss. Hearing a splash my head shot over towards the cliff, shrugging it off thinking rocks had fallen. Turning around I saw two boys, both all in nothing but shorts and a tank top. I watched as they built a fire, one of them looked up. I quickly turned around, and walked towards a pile of boulders. I'm so use to playing on these, it felt like I was climbing a mountain again.

I sat on a boulder for a while, thinking about what I was going to do next. The vampire I've been running from found me, Edward was a vampire… wait his WHOLE family were vampires, Bella was dating Edward -WHOS A FUCKIN VAMPIRE- what else was going to happen. Groaning I laid on the boulder, it wasn't comfortable but the coldness of it made me tense. Though I didn't care, I stared at the sky.

It had gotten a little darker, and I knew Bella would come looking for me. Standing up I stretched out my muscles, feeling them pull from being stiff. Looking around I couldn't remember how I got up on the boulder pile. I shrugged, and started climbing down. As I stepped off the current boulder, my foot slipped. Trying to catch myself, I put my arms out in front of me.

 _*CRACK*_

I let out a scream, and gripped my right arm. Pain was shooting from my hand to my shoulder. _'PLEASE, don't be broken.'_ I screamed in my head, tears ran down my cheeks. I hated pain, and this was so bad. I moved my right arm against my chest, and held it gently.

"Bella? Jacob?" I yelled as loud as I could. "Hello? Somebody! I need help." I didn't move, because why risk falling again. I didn't have anyone's phone number, so calling someone would be stupid. I kept calling for someone, and I felt the pain in my arm radiate from dull to maximum. Sticking my arm in the ocean was becoming more and more likeable, too bad I couldn't get off this stupid pile.

"Bella! Jacob!" I kept yelling, I knew they were looking for me. I shouldn't be THAT far from anyone, I mean I saw two guys setting up a bonfire. Unless they were having a loud ass party. I carefully put my head on my knees, Bella would come… someone would come.

I looked up when I heard the sand move, I looked around. I couldn't see anyone, so I waited they'd come into view. As the footsteps grew closer, I realized the hair on the back of my neck was standing up. I felt my fear peaking, what if the vampire was coming for me. I finally stopped crying, and more tears came this time they were for fear.

"Who's there?" I said quietly trying to keep my voice strong. "Show yourself already." My eyes flicked around, landing on a tall figure. I sucked in a deep breath, closing my eyes hoping whatever my fate was it'd be quick.

"Are you friends with Bella?" I figure asked, I opened my eyes. Still couldn't make out the person, so I kept my mouth shut. As the figure walked closer, I couldn't make him out. "My name's Sam Uley. Bella is looking for you, can you come with me? I know she'll come back to the bonfire." The figure extended his hand to me, I shook my head holding my arm still. "What happened, I can help you down if you need help."

"I fell, and it cracked. I think I'll be fine, but I do need help getting down. I don't want to fall again." I cleared my throat after I spoke, I knew my voice was shaky. Sam walked up to me, easily stepping on the right boulders. Once he was next to me he grabbed my left arm, and he carefully helped me to my feet. "Thank you." I muttered, I felt that Sam's hands were burning hot. Probably from the fire he and his friends were sitting at.

"What's your name? Bella didn't mention it, she just said 'girl with red hair' and took off." He asked me, slowly helping me climb down the boulders. I felt my feet hit the sand, and it felt like heaven. I locked out my legs to get them stretched, who knew sitting on a cold boulder would be so tense.

"Elizabeth, but my friends call me Liza." I said looking at him, I still couldn't make out his features. "How did you know my hair was red? I can't see anything out here, you really scared me though. Walking slowly towards me, you should have said something." I snapped the last part, I was angry at him but at least he rescued me off the damn boulder.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're probably right, but not everything goes bump in the night Elizabeth."

"It's Liza!" I snapped, and he held his hands up in defense. I actually stepped back, and I laughed in my head. This guy is a whole foot taller than me, and I made him step back.

"What's so funny?"

"You jumped back." I was still laughing.

"Tiny girls are terrifying. Come on, I have ice in a cooler." Sam put his hand gently on my lower back. I let him lead me, his hand was burning into my back. It felt good because I was freezing, but like how on Earth was this guy so hot. I shrugged it off, had to be genetics. In the distance I saw a light, obviously the fire I just didn't think I had walked so far away.

"Why did you call anyone?" Sam asked, looking at me. I look straight ahead, hoping to avoid the question.

"Because I didn't really think of it at the time." I lied, I felt him shrug and with that he dropped the question.

Sam and I walked closer to the fire, it wasn't a damn party just him and two other guys. Sam escorted me to a log, and carefully sat me down. I kept my arm against my chest.

"Guys this is Elizabeth." Sam said,

"It's Liza." I snapped, Sam jumped back lifting his hands in defense. How could he have forgotten already, then I remembered he's a guy. I looked at the other guys, as Sam reached into the cooler.

"My bad, thought I'd introduce them to you correctly. Here have some water." Sam opened a bottle of water, and handed it to me. I didn't realize how thirsty I was till the water hit my tongue.

"What happen to your arm?" One of the guys asked, the other one too a drink of his beer.

"I slipped on the rocks, it doesn't feel broken. Which is good, but I'll have a nice bruise." I smiled, wanting to show I was tough even though my arm hurt like a bitch,

"How do you know if it's not broken?" Guy #2 snapped looking into the fire, I glared at him.

"Being on your own for three years, you learn shit." I snapped at him, he didn't even know me yet he questioned me. God he was a prick.

"Bella and Jacob are looking for you, so they'll be here soon… I think." Sam said softly, he'd pulled some ice from the cooler and placed it on my right arm. The chill of the air and the ice made me hiss, cold I hate cold.

"Thanks, I just want to go home." I sniffed, and took another drink of water. I really did, I didn't want to be out here too late. I didn't want to be around these guys any longer.

"So, Liza… Why's your hair red?" Guy #1 asked, he reached over and lightly grabbed a strand. I moved away from him, shooting him a disgusted look. I didn't know him, why would he think he could touch my hair.

"Because… I could." I said giving a very vague answer, they didn't need to know. I hoped he caught on, but knowing my luck with guys he wouldn't. I looked at his feet, and saw three empty beer bottles. Joy he was drunk,.

"What did your parents think?" He asked, and I shrugged her shoulders. He was digging, and I knew nothing about him.

"They… they don't know." I felt tears in my eyes, I wasn't going to cry. It's been three years, and I still hadn't moved on. Maybe it was because this vampire was after me, he was the only thing looming over me.

"Wh… Ow man what the fuck!" Guy # 1 yelled punching Guy #2, he dragged Guy #1 into the woods. It left me and Sam by ourselves.

"Jared is the asshole who keeps asking all the questions, Paul is the asshole who isn't talking." Sam said, and I nodded not sure if I was even going to remember their names.

"Well I'm such a mysterious person." I joked with a wink, Sam laughed. "I wish I had brought a jacket, I didn't plan to be out this late." A shiver wracked itself through my body, I let out a yelp of pain. I didn't notice Sam has slid closer to me, he cuationestly wrapped his arm around me. I felt warm already, and unknowing -to myself- I snuggled closer trying to get warmer.

"Story time Liza." I looked at him and my eye lite up, I loved stories. Who knows what he'll tell me, La Push is a reservation. "It's the legend of the Quileute tribe, who are supposably decent from wolves. Our warriors could transform into wolves, in order to protect the tribe from the cold ones. It was their job to also hide their secret from the pale faces, only their im...wife could know." Gears were working in my head, as I tried to piece together this legend. Cold ones? Pale faces? I looked pass Sam to see Jared and Paul walking out of the woods.

"What are the cold ones, and the pale faces?" I asked, I really did want to know.

"Well you're a pale face." Paul said rudely laughing, I shot him a glare and Sam leaned over to slap the back of his head. "Sorry." he muttered.

"He's right though, pale faces are ones who don't have the Quileute blood in them." Jared said quietly. "Cold ones… they feed off the pale faces." He added in a whisper, like someone was listening. I let out a gasp, and covered my mouth.

"Right… so anyway. It's up to the Quileute warriors to stop these cold ones, but up till now the gene has been quiet. Cold ones are our enemy -in case you didn't get that- during the time of our great-grandfathers." Sam gestured to himself and the boys "A pack of them claimed to be 'civilized' they claimed that they didn't feed off the pale faces. So our great-grandfathers made a treaty with them, they wouldn't hunt on our lands and we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces.

"Wait… you mean the…" I didn't finish my sentence, because looking around the fire all three boys nodded. I had already know the Cullens were vampires, but these guys didn't need to know. "That means Bella is… Oh my god!" I shook my head, and pretended I didn't want to hear anymore. Everyone was quiet as we listened to the fire pop and crack. The tense that was were had died.

"Sorry about that." Jared said plopping down on the log closer to me, and I knew he meant questioning me. "How's the arm feel, it looks pretty swollen." I let out a sigh, it probably is broken then.

"I guess I did break it, just my luck huh? I've been perfectly fine, but one trip -one trip- and I break something." I let out a groan, Sam had gotten up and pulled Jared's shirt right off him. Laughing not knowing what was going to happen, Sam ripped the shirt he had something planned. Gently Sam took my broken arm and wrapped a piece of shirt around the break, the rest of the shirt went around me to make a sling. "Thank you, this is much better."

An hour passed, I had managed to get all three of their phone numbers. I currently was nodding off against Sam, and I could hear him mumble how much he needed Bella to come take me home. I could hear him Paul, and Jared talking quietly. I felt my head slip off Sam's shoulder, and that jerked me awake groaning in pain I fixed myself.

"Where the fuck is that girl, I'm not a damn babysitter." Paul growled, I rolled my eyes.

"Sucking face with Jacob I bet." I joked, and started to laugh.

"In his dreams." Jared added quickly, that got a chuckle from the group. Next thing I know, I've dozed off again. The guys around were nice, they kept their talking quiet. Sam kept an arm around me, so I didn't fall over again.

"Well, look who's back." I heard Sam muttered, I kept my eyes closed.

"Liza! What happened to you.?" I heard Bella yell, and she was approaching quickly. I heard another set of footsteps _'Jacob.'_ I felt arms replace Sam's, and picking me up bridal style.

"I'm Sam, that's Jared and Paul. She fell, we think her arm is broken." Sam said, standing up. "Bella have her call me after you figure out what happened to her arm. She's also welcome to come back down anytime, just don't lose her again." He chuckled

"Thanks Sam. Does she have your number?"

"Yeah, all our numbers are in her phone." I heard Jared add in laughing. I mentally giggled.

"Will do, have a nice night guys. Come on Jake, I'll need your help getting her in the truck."

I 'woke' up again Jacob closed the truck door, I rubbed my eyes to add in effect. I glanced at Bella, and she was talking to someone… maybe Edward.

"Yeah… I'll take her to Carlisle then… I don't think we should, if he got into her house before what'll stop him now?.. Alright, well we're leaving La Push now… Not sure, uhm… Okay… No no, I'll see you soon… Edward stay out of his head… Bye." I looked at Bella, she seemed flustered something was bothering her.

"What took you so long to find me?" I asked in a whisper, she let out a gasp probably scared her.

"Uhm, Jacob and I went off after you left to explore… we went to get food. When we went back to the beach, I realized I didn't have your number. I freaked, and I'm just glad I saw Sam there. Jared said you went to the rocks, but I thought you would have been on the cliff. I went there with Jacob, and we got distracted…" She stopped talking, and we passed the "Welcome to Forks"sign.

"Well, it took you long enough. I'm glad I'm not going to school tomorrow, I don't want anyones pity. So I'll stay home and rest." I looked out the window, as we passed trees then thought "Who is Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is Edward's "Father" he's also a doctor. He'll get your arm in a real cast, and some painkillers."

"That has to be cool, I bet when you got attacked he helped you too."

"Well yes, and then I was put into a real hospital. Just to make the story add up with my parents." I had to nod in agreement, but I wonder what the story was.

I kept quiet the rest of the way to Carlisle's place, mainly because I was tired and I wanted this night to be over. Just when I thought there was more driving, Bella pulled in front of this HUGE house. Windows everywhere, Edward was opening the car door for me. Carefully he helped me out of the car, I saw him scrunch his face _'I shouldn't smell that bad.'_ I snapped at him, and he laughed. He led me to a room where another man was standing.

"Carlisle, this is Liza." The man who was Carlisle turned around, he was just as pale as Edward. His eyes also yellow/gold in color, his blonde hair was combed back. He smiled and walked over to me, and Edward.

"Pleasure to meet you, let's get an x-ray of your arm." Edward carefully removed Jared's shirt, and helped Carlisle with the x-ray. "Stay still, I hope to only get one picture of your arm. So we can get you in a cast, and into bed." I could only nod, because I was also tired. But I had to tell Sam what the doc said, I just HOPE he doesn't give me a pink cast.

Five minutes passed, and Carlisle said I did in fact break my arm. I groaned, and I knew writing would be the hardest thing ever now. Carlisle gave me a white cast, per my request because I wanted to have people doodle on it. After Carlisle showed me to a spare room I could use, because I guess Edward told him about what I'm going through at home. ANYWAY after the room, I got a change of clothes, and a toothbrush so I could brush my teeth. After all that was said and done, I sent a quick text to Sam.

 **L - It's broken, just my luck. I have a cast on, so I hope you'll sign it. I'm staying at the Cullen's place though, I'm sure I'll be safe. Night, thanks for everything.**

With that sent I changed into the provided pajamas brushed my teeth, and went to bed. I dreamed about the legend Sam told me, but I saw him, Jared, and Paul turn into the wolves… Could it mean something?

 **A/N: I think I just hit 7 pages. I hope I did a lot better on this chapter, it was a lot to write. I was going to post this yesterday, but my wifi went out. It was out almost all day today, just glad it's back. Please tell me what you think.**

 **-L**


	5. Jail

**A/N: I started this chapter right after I posted the last one, I'm going to do a time jump. Only to really get this story going. *vroom vroom* It's chapter five and it feels like nothing is happening, well besides breaking the arm… ANYWAY let's hope I can get this chapter moving into New Moon territory.**

 **-L**

 **Jail**

 **Sam's PoV**

 **Liza:** **It's broken, just my luck. I have a cast on, so I hope you'll sign it. I'm staying at the Cullen's place though, I'm sure I'll be safe. Night, thanks for everything.**

 **Sam : Awesome, let me know if there's anything me (or the guys) can do. I'm sure dracula and his family will let you escape. Sweet dreams.**

I'm not sure what's come over me, in the past three hours I ran into a strange girl. Her hair a wild cherry color, she dyed it for some reason. Besides the break in her arm, I my wolf wanted to protect her. I also knew she wasn't my imprint, I didn't get lost in her eyes when I saw her in the light. But damn they were amazing, I've never seen eyes that were blue/green. Groaning I walked into my dimly lit kitchen, but I knew right away I wasn't alone.

"Who's the bitch?" I turned to see Leah leaning against my living room wall. She pushed off and walked over towards me, fire burned in her eyes and I knew this was it for us. "I saw the whole thing Sam, so I'll ask again who's the bitch?"

"Her name is Liza, she's friends with Bella. Now before you go hog crazy again, she slipped on the boulder field and broke her arm. Bella didn't come back till 10pm to get Liza, because Bella was god knows where with Jacob. So we had to watch over her, because Liza didn't have Bella's phone number. You know why? Because Liza just moved here about a week ago, so I made a new friend." Leah opened her mouth to say something, but I put my hand up. "Before you EVEN ask why I had my arm around her, did you see what she had on? Not a jacket at all, just a long sleeve shirt so I kept her warm. Paul was being an ass the whole time, and Jared was drunk. So are you going to snap at me some more Leah, because if you do I suggest you think about it. I'm tired of you accusing me of seeing someone else, because I have a job to do and that job helps pay for our date nights." Looked at Leah again, her eyes were teary but knowing her she wouldn't cry. But this time I stared at her, her slender body wasn't attractive anymore -my wolf was turned off by her- the long black hair she has was pulled into a messy bun, her brown eyes just sparkled with the tears, and her tan skin looked as pale as Bella's.

"I'm done with you." Was all she said, before storming out of my house, I smiled but felt like an ass. Least I didn't have to hurt her if I imprinted on some other girl.

 **Liza's PoV**

I rolled over in the borrowed bed, best night sleep I've ever had. Had to be from the pain killers Carlisle had given me, I grabbed my phone to see I had like ten new messages. I let out a groan, not knowing who all had my number now. I sat up and finally studied the room, it was as big as my apartment. I tossed the covers off, and changed into the clothes I saw laid out. Not sure who these were, but I'll wear them. I looked in the mirror, I looked at the outfit I wore, black skinny jeans, with a dark flannel button up, and underneath a dark grey camisole. Then I looked again my makeup from the day before was smeared.I let out a groan and quickly tried to wipe it off with my hand. I looked back up, and it wasn't as bad anymore, I quickly finger brushed my hair and threw it up into a ponytail. Walking quickly towards the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, washed my face and the remained of my makeup off. Walking back towards my room, I heard noise from somewhere else in the house. I ignored it, I wanted to see why my phone had ten damn messages. I mean I'm not that popular, maybe word gotten out about me bunking in with the Cullens. Oh Jessica was going to be gossiping for months now, I cringed at that. Grabbing my phone and unlocking it it was nine text messages and one email. _'Shit'_ I thought, I opened the text option.

 **Sam: Awesome, let me know if there's anything me (or the guys) can do. I'm sure dracula and his family will let you escape. Sweet dreams.**

That had to have been sent after I knocked out, I smiled because for the first time someone cared about me. I swiped to the second message.

 **Jared: Sam said you got a cast, and said he's going to take up the WHOLE thing. That's not fair Liza, I thought we were friends too! I wanna sign it too, please oh please don't let Sam hog the WHOLE thing :(**

I laughed at Jared's text, I may have just met him, Sam, and Paul but they were nice to me… Okay well only him and Sam, Paul was an ass.

 **Paul: Feel better Lil' Red.**

Shocked at his text, I moved to the next one. It was between me, Jared and Sam. I guess Jared started it last night, hoping I'd tell Sam to share the cast room.

 **Jared: Liza, this is important. You need to tell Sam to share your cast!**

 **Sam: Jared, she's asleep you dipshit!**

 **Jared: Oh sorry, but she can read this when she wakes up. Please Liza please!**

 **Sam: I called it already, stop begging you make yourself sound more pathetic than you really are.**

 **Jared: Fine. Night Liza, stop by La Push soon.**

I couldn't help but laugh at the random group text, these guys didn't look like they were in high school. They sure did act like it though, but maybe they were I thought on it for a minute. They were drinking beer, so maybe they were 21+ or just underage drinking… I pushed off that thought, and moved to the last text message.

 **Unknown Number: Edward say's you should stay at the house, till whomever is after you is taken care of. He's already moved most of your stuff over, and he cancelled your lease. I know he has no right to do that, but he and his family want you safe. I hope you're not mad at him, he just cares for you that's all.**

The last text made me tear up, not because I was upset but people I didn't know were taking me in. Though I was pretty upset Edward went through ALL my stuff. Then it hit me, if he had gone through my apartment to pack everything, that means he knows more about me than anyone. I face fell into my hands and I let out a groan, he'd better not tell anyone he probably wouldn't I just didn't want to take any chances.

 **Liza: He'd better keep whatever he found out about me quiet.**

I quickly sent that to Bella, hoping he would.

The day passed quickly, in between me sending quick text to Sam and Jared (because they wanted to know what I was doing all the damn time) I slept and got to know Esme. She was a nice women, her hair brown and shoulder length, and her face reminded me of my mothers. High cheekbones, soft eyes and lips, I could feel myself growing close to her. When Bella and Edward came by, I was shooting death threats to Edward. He held his hands up in defense, knowing not to tell anyone anything. _'Good mind reading Edward, you've learned.'_ I thought and chuckled.

"Bella, I wanna go back to La Push, to see Sam and his friends. Please oh please!" I begged her, "I need young people to talk to." I whispered the last part, knowing good and well everyone could here me.

"HEY! I am young!" I over heard Emmett yell from somewhere else in the house.

"How old are you in total." I called back laughing, I couldn't believe it one day in this house and I was already a member of the family. Though they all had stayed home -except Edward- to get to know me, and so far my favorite was Emmett or Alice. Looking back at Bella I could see Edward whispering in her ear

"What about tomorrow? It's a little late." Bella replied softly, her eyes still glued to Edward. He was slowly becoming my least favorite person here, I gave a groan and walked back towards my room. Closing the door I laid on the bed, pulling out my phone I didn't know if I should have Sam pick me up. But if the legends are true (So far they were) Sam wouldn't come up here.

 **Liza - I'm bored!** I typed in making a group text between me, Jared, Sam, and Paul. I saw Paul had read the message, but I really only wanted Sam or Jared to respond. Paul had been an ass to me the night we'd met, and frankly I wasn't too keen on him either.

 **Paul - What's wrong, Cullens too scared to let you out? Poor Lil' Red.** I hated the nickname Paul had greatly given me, and I'm pretty sure that's my contact name too.

 **Liza - Exactly, Doc wants to make sure I won't hurt myself. Edward believes I'm just as clumsy, or even more clumsy than Bella. I just want to escape this place, I've been trapped here all day, I can't even open my window.** I knew the last point was for a very good reason, but still I wanted some air.

 **Paul - Jailbreak? I can get you in 15 minutes, but it'll be a walk.** I couldn't keep myself from screaming inside my brain, probably setting Edward off. I didn't care, I was finally getting out of here, I've never been kept in a building this long. School was the exception, but this was my home now. I needed a way out!

 **Liza - Prison break it is!** I threw my phone down, putting on my warmest sweater and jacket. I already had on fuzzy socks, I'm sure those would keep me warm. Sliding on my boots, I checked the mirror again. Make up was looking pretty good, even if it was after 4. My hair was alright, but I could slide a hat on my head to cover the mess. Which I did, a hunter green knitted cap slide to hide my lazy hairdo. I went back to my phone and looked,

 **Paul - Be there in 15, dress warmly.** Paul responded and that was 10 minutes. I grabbed my phone, and the key I got from Esme then took off towards the front door. I slide out of the house, obviously detected but they let me be. I smiled and waited for Paul to arrive.

 **A/N: So I can't do the every other day post, it just didn't work out. Sorry to disappoint, but here is my new chapter. Sorry to leave it short, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting.**

 **Favorite/Review**

 **-L**


	6. The Mistake

**A/N: So on Sunday, I slammed my head into a wall. Badly bruised so I'm taking my time writing this chapter. I don't need to anymore strain on my injured head. I know it's something stupid, but I don't need to get anymore headaches. Also I have been busy the past week, I work two jobs and one of them was really demanding over that week. I hope you all understand, so this chapter is short for you readers.**

 **-L**

 **Paul's PoV**

I was going to bust Liza out from the leech coven, I'm not sure if she knows who they truly are but apparently it's safe for her. She sounded bored, I guess the vamps don't let her get out. I strolled out of Sam's house, because I was suppose to watch the place. Who would come and visit his house, he and Jared were on patrol and I didn't want to phase. Well maybe I did, but I didn't want them to know what I was up to. Liza should be a surprise, after all Sam and Jared thought of her as a friend.

So here I was sprinting through the woods towards Forks, keeping away from the area Sam and Jared were patrolling. If I could get Liza without them noticing, this would make for a fun night. I broke the treaty line, and the stench of leech was everywhere. I must be close, but I could also hear yelling. Wonder what was going on, I was still too far away to make anything out. I slowed down a little bit, keeping my thoughts clear in case one of the freaks were near.

"No, I'm not your property." I hear a female voice yet, I tried to peek through the trees.

"Your safety is our number one concern here! We can't protect you around them." An icy voice spat, I was creeping closer still not able to see anyone.

"I know what they are, and they're just as capable of protecting me as you are." The female voice yelled again, I heard a door open but not close. I could finally see Liza, but who she was yelling at was a mystery.

"Edward, let her go. She's right, as long as they stay cool headed." A softer female voice said.

"But Esme, we already have one to watch out for." I guess Edleech said, his voice wasn't yelling anymore.

"She's been on her own for three years, avoiding this tracker." What the fuck was a tracker, I mistakenly thought… fuck. I was busted, so I walked out to where everyone could see me. Crossing my arms over my chest I let out a low growl, only the leeches would hear me. I looked at Liza and she gave off a warm smile, I still didn't make eye contact. I gave her a once over, the bonfire I couldn't get a good look. But regular light, any guy would be lucky to get her. She had her bright hair pulled into a messy ponytail, she was wearing a pair black skinny jeans, with a dark flannel that was exposing a dark grey shirt she was wearing. Damn she was skinny.

"Liza, call if you need anything even a rescue…" Edleech said before shooting a glance at me, I couldn't help but smile thinking _'She wants me to rescue her from you.'_ "Have fun."

"Come along little one, Sammy and Jared are waiting." I smiled, Liza ran over to me giving a soft wave to the leech clan we headed back into the woods. Once we were out of sight, I picked up tiny Liza and sprinted back to Sam's house. Her giggles filled the air, even with the wind and trees whipping all around us. I just hope the boys don't hear her, this is going to be one surprise I know they'll like.

We got to Sam's house, there was no sign of him or Jared. I dropped Liza on her feet, and led her into the house. Walking into the living room I dropped down onto a couch.

"Sam and Jared are out, and I want you to be a surprise. So like keep your voice down, and try to make yourself at home." I said turning the TV back on, Liza walked over to the other couch and laid down. I smirked, her small body was hidden perfectly. "I think you'll give them a heart attack if you just jump out and say 'boo!'"

"Well, I've always wanted to scare two oversized men." She joked, then looking at the TV. Some random program was on, and I just had it for background noise. "You wanna sign my cast before Sam and Jared do? I hear they'll take up the whole thing." She giggled at the end, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Pulling myself off the couch and went to the kitchen to get the markers Sam kept hidden. Sam only kept them hidden, because Jared would draw on our faced when we passed out drunk. I came back with Sam's collection, and dropped them on Liza she squiled in surprise.

"So not cool Paul." She said, brushing the markers off her as she sat up. I jumped over the back of the coach, and landed next to her. The force of my drop made her body jump a little, when she came down for "flying" she was hysterical

"So to piss them off, can I take up a majority of the cast? I mean come on, they've been fighting about it all day. Probably still fighting about it now." I made it sound like a joke, but I knew they were still fighting about it. I grabbed Liza's cast gently, and started to doodle in pencil, I wanted to make my half look good. Thankful this cast was white, so having a nice piece of art on it would be good and different.

An hour passed, and Liza managed to find Nickelodeon to watch Avatar: The Last Airbender. How she could find something so entertaining was beyond me, it was a weird show but every time I glanced at the TV someone was bending something. I finally moved to coloring in my doodles, and it was coming out pretty good. For the limited amount of space I was using (from the middle of her arm to her wrist.) I had managed to fit three wolves standing in front of trees on top of a cliff. The wolves all represented me, Sam, and Jared, but Liza didn't know that yet.

Sam and Jared come into the living room a little after 5, Liza was napping in my lap because I was still finishing up the doodle. I looked at them and waved, the walked over to my unknowing Liza was also here.

"Liza!" Jared yelled, and let me tell you that girl jumped. It was a good think I was finally finished with my part of the cast, I threw a sharpie at his head, and it hit him square in the forehead.

"Jared you ass!" Liza yelled, trying to kick him in the head. He laughed and jumped away, till he spotted the cast.

"Paul you took up the whole thing! That's not fair." He whined, and Sam laughed.

"Well it still looks really cool, something you don't see everyday. I'll just sign my name then, because Paul can't share!" Sam said in a joking voice, before adding. "I'll order some pizza."

"Cheese please, no meat." Liza chimed in, all the guys looked at her she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the TV. Sam walked into the kitchen to place the large order, pizza was something I could eat forever. Shortly after Sam came back into the living room, I had moved so Jared could add his mark on Liza's cast. I walked over to Sam, and patted him on the back.

"She's being hunted, I over heard Edleech yelling at her. He didn't know I could hear." I said low, so only Jared and Sam could here. I saw Jared's shoulders tense, but relax as he got back to working on Liza's cast. "I'm not sure, but it could be the new sucker we had on our land." I heard Sam suck in a deep breath, cocking my head to the side I had no idea why he did that.

"She was alone for almost 3 hours when she broke her arm, she could have been attacked in the time span. We can't leave her alone again, I know she's living with them now. Let's hope they can share her." Sam added, and now I understood why he gave her all our numbers.

"Could you sense it when you met her?"

"Sense what? I haven't looked at her face yet, Jared has though so go ask him." I snapped, I never looked any girl her in eyes since I became a wolf. Imprinting was something I didn't want. "My girls never look me in the face, and when I'm done I kick them out."

"Just try, it's a 1:1,000,000 you'll imprint." Sam said shrugging his shoulders walking away. I followed after him, but the doorbell rang so I turned around and went to get the pizza.

 **Liza's PoV**

I was enjoying my time at Sam's house, pizza, soda, and TV. It was a lot of fun, but I felt the tension in the room building It was right after Sam and Paul spoke. I tried to ignore it, and keep my mind glued to the TV as Jared spoke about stuff I wasn't interested in. I glanced over at Sam and Paul, they were still talking.

"Jared, what's with Paul? He's gotten all moody now." I asked quietly, hoping Paul wouldn't overhear. Jared glanced over his shoulder, shook his head and turned around.

"He's being Paul, since you're not alone with him he can be his 'public' self. Which is him being quiet, and looking out for everything. Or he has a date tonight with that one chick -whose name I never remember- and just wants to eat. Could be a bunch of things." He added the last part in a know it all voice, I guess it was Paul's thing. I tried to hide the hurt I felt, I liked Paul he was kinda hot and it would be nice to see if he actually noticed me. But whatever, he had a date why did I care. I glanced at the boys again, only to see Sam no Paul but I did smell pizza. I started to get up, when Jared pushed me back down.

"It would be rude of us to make you get your own food, Paul will bring it out for you. Right Paul?" Jared yelled the last part, and I couldn't help but laugh. Volunteering someone to bring me food, that's mean.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring her food, but not you." Paul shouted from the kitchen, he returned with two plates of pizza. One was cheese and the other looked like a supreme pizza. I mentally gagged, I can't handle all the crap on my pizza. I grabbed my plate and smiled up at him, his eyes were glued to the TV so he didn't want to make eye contact. But I got a good look at him, his facial features for once. Strong jaw, with a tiny bit of stubble, lips that looked kissable, almond brown eyes, so handsome and his hair completed it. Shaggy black hair that went to his shoulders in some areas, this guy was nice. Well all the boys were, but for some reason Paul had me dragged under a spell.

I nibbled on my pizza and thought back to when he was doodling on my cast, and I looked at it. The doodle was amazing, maybe I should save this and keep it as an artwork. I couldn't believe Paul drew this, and then Jared's paw print -wolf print- made it better. Sam just had to add to it, and then it'd be a masterpiece an original. Ok but anyway thinking back to how Paul doodled, I couldn't help but catch myself staring at him. He was built, and in an almost unhealthy way. No wonder Jared said he had a date, who ever this girl was she was lucky. And unlike me I was going to forever be alone and on the run. I looked back at Paul, and caught him staring at me. I actually made eye contact with him, and saw his hard brown eyes soften along with with facial features. It was like Sam's house disappeared and it was only Paul and I. It broke when there was a slapping noise in the background, Paul jumped off the couch and stormed outside. I was left alone, confused, and even more drawn to him.

"Fuck" Was yelled outside -by Paul- and I hoped he come back inside. Whatever just happened, between me and him did something. Then I remembered he had a date, so he probably was running late. I just shrugged it off, and finished my pizza.

 **Paul's PoV**

Jared volunteered me to bring Liza pizza, which was cool I personally didn't mind she was the guest here and I wanted to be a nice host. I already planned to bring her some anyway, even without the rude volunteer from Jared. So here I am in the kitchen, loading up one plate for Liza with cheese pizza. The second plate I loaded with supreme pizza four slices, because 'Pizza is love, pizza is life' as Jared would say. I walked out, and Jared got up to get his own pizza. I handed Liza her plate, and looked at the TV screen. Not wanting to make eye contact with her, not yet at least. I sat down next to her, and too in a deep breath. It was now or never, and like Sam said "1:1,000,000 chance" plus if it wasn't her I had a date tonight I wasn't going to miss that. I glanced over at her, she nibbled on her pizza. I couldn't help but think about how cute she looked, just nibbling on her pizza like a child. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me… busted! But it hit me, as I stared into her eyes something clicked. She was my imprint, the girl I'd be with forever. Now that I stared at her, I could see why Jared and Sam liked her so much. Her eyes were unique a mixture of blue and green showing all shades in between. Her lips curved into a smile, and I think she knew something happened too. I heard a high five in the background, and lost focus. As quickly as it happened, I ended it and jumped off the couch storming outside.

When I got outside, I smelled leech but before I could think about that I punched a tree… maybe two. I couldn't remember I was too pissed at what happened. But the leech stench was strong, I ran into the woods not wanting to alert Sam or Jared.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I phased to chase after the the leech.

 **Unknown PoV**

Little girl was playing nice with her "protectors" she would come out soon, with or without them. That's when I would make my attack, a door opened in the house. The figure turned to see one of the protectors storming outside, the figure stiffened knowing he was here. With a straight face, the figure punched two trees, and both trees fell over. He know he had to make his move, so quickly as everything happened he jumped from tree to tree. Looking over his shoulder, the figure was now in wolf form chasing after him. But by himself that was foolish, jumping from his high point he faced the wolf.

"You're protecting who I want. Give me the girl, I'll keep you alive wolfy." The man said, the wolf just growled. Still no movement to call the others, it'll be easier this way. One wolf gone, two left.

"Would you like to know why I want this girl? Maybe she'll tell you, she use to talk to me all the time. The good days, she wanted to become just like me." The man let out a sinister laugh, "She said immortality would be amazing, though she probably didn't know I was telling her the truth." The wolf growled, and then let out a howl. "Hurts doesn't it, I can tell you care for the girl. You and your wolfie friends, but I only want her." The man started to pace slowly, never taking his crimson eyes off the wolf. "See her parents didn't understand our friendship, -those talented people- had to die couldn't even defend themselves against me. I guess a surprise attack did the trick, maybe a surprise attack will get me her." The man paused as a large black wolf joined the group. "Welcome other wolfie, I was just telling him" Pointing to the grey wolf "Why I want the girl, he'll catch you up I'm sure of it. Anyway I must be off, when you least expect it I'll be…" The man never finished his sentence, the grey wolf attacked the man. Getting a grip on his arm, shaking the man everywhere. The man punched the wolf in the jaw, bone cracked against the power. With a smirk, the man took off into the trees again.

"Should have let me finished, now the bitch will be drained next time I get her alone." The man laughed as her lost sight of the wolves.

 **A/N: Okay the REAL Chapter 6! Chapter 7 will be a little bit late as well, I need to work on a transfer application for a 4 year college. As soon as I finish my essay I'll spend more time on Chapter 7. Please don't hate me, I'm sorry.**

 **-L**


	7. Just an Update

**It is exactly** **SIX** **months since my last chapter, and I'm extremely sorry about it. I'm rereading my chapters and I'll be posting newer ones soon. I hope to end this story soon as well.**

 **So, here are the reasons that have kept me away.**

 **College admissions (got accepted into an online program, so I get to stay home.)**

 **Broke up with my boyfriend of 2.5 years. We're working on being friends, still a rocky road.**

 **My grandfather passed in March, so that' kept me away.**

 **My older sister had a surgery, so I was her ride to everything.**

 **I just had surgery on my right hand, so I'm typing with my left hand.**

 **Please stand by for the REAL coming soon Chapter 7.**

 **Titled:** **The Quest**


	8. The Full Truth

**A/N: So my stitches are out, and it's currently really hard to type. But the doctor said typing will help my tendon, after rereading my story I realize I'm going to have to do some timelapse. I won't ignore what happened in the last chapter, and I'll try to make this move quickly. Please give me time to make sure I have everything I want done, and I'll post chapters every Friday/Saturday. I'm also setting Liza's age, pay attention.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any character besides Liza, and V. Yeah his name is V, get over it.**

 **-L**

 **Paul's PoV**

"You're protecting who I want. Give me the girl, I'll keep you alive wolfy." The leech said, in a mocking tone. I just growled, I didn't want to alert Sam or Jared. They needed to be watching Liza, though now that I think of it maybe just one would be nice.

"Would you like to know why I want this girl? Maybe she'll tell you, she use to talk to me all the time. The good days, she wanted to become just like me." The leech let out a creepy laugh, "She said immortality would be amazing, though she probably didn't know I was telling her the truth." I growled, what was he talking about. Or maybe I should be asking who, and then I let out a howl. Only wanting Sam, hopefully Jared would get the message.

"Hurts doesn't it, I can tell you care for the girl. You and your wolfie friends, but I only want her." The leech started to pace slowly, never taking his creepy ass eyes off me. I felt Sam phase, let him see what I was seeing and hearing.

" _I'm on my way, try to keep him talking."_ Sam said I knew we didn't go far from his house. I started to feel myself tensing, the girl? What girl? _"You idiot he's talking about Liza, why else would he be standing right outside my damn house,?!"_ Sam snapped at me, and I mentally punched myself.

"See her parents didn't understand our friendship, -those talented people- had to die couldn't even defend themselves against me. I guess a surprise attack did the trick, maybe a surprise attack will get me her." The man paused as Sam stood next to me, I felt his tension.

" _He's threatening a member of the pack."_ Sam said making himself stand taller. It didn't phase the leech at all.

" _What do you mean 'member'?"_ I asked him, trying to block out what happened before I stormed out.

"Welcome other wolfie, I was just telling him" Pointing me "Why I want the girl, he'll catch you up I'm sure of it. Anyway I must be off, when you least expect it I'll be…"

" _Paul don't hide it from me or Jared. We both know you imprinted on Liza."_

" _Good then you wouldn't mind helping me shutting him up!"_ I said jumping at the leech before he could finish talking. Getting a grip on his arm, I shook the leech like a ragdoll. Unknowing to me, it only helped him get a good punch in.

 _*CRACK*_

I felt my jaw break, and forcing myself to drop his arm. I fought back tears, then looking at the man I saw him smirking. Jumping into the trees, and looked down at Sam and I.

"Should have let me finished, now the bitch will be drained next time I get her alone." He laughed, as he jumped from tree to tree. I cursed at my stupidity.

" _That's going in the 'What not to do' guild."_ Sam said laughing, I chuckled because I knew what I did shouldn't have happened.

" _How'd you know?"_ I asked, as Sam and I started to walk back to his house.

" _You two were staring at each other for a good five minutes, I think if Jared and I weren't there you might have taken her on the couch."_

" _Well, I don't want this. This isn't what I want."_

" _Too bad found your Juliet, and now we need to hunt down the killer. She already knows the legends, and her reaction to us telling her what the 'cold faces' were means she knows about being hunted. We need to make her confess, and you aren't going to force it out of her."_ Sam said, as we arrived at his house. He phased and pulled on a pair of cut-offs before jogging back inside his house. I stood outside just thinking, everything was still jumping around. I couldn't make sense, this leech has some sort of connection to my Liza. Too lazy to think anymore, I phased as well pulling on my own cutoffs before walking into Sam's house.

I sat in Sam's house, about 4 hours after the leech incident. Sam ordered pizza, and I broke out the beer Sam hid in his garage. I had three already, Jared was working on his second, and Sam hasn't had anything. We convinced Liza to have one, that was a bad idea. She is such a lightweight, I ended up having her sitting on the couch squished between myself and the armrest.

"Whose idea was it to let her have a sip? If we take her back to Forks like this, the Cullens will kill us." Sam said pacing behind the couch, Liza was all giggles. I rolled my eyes, and Jared started laughing.

"I think this is funny, if she's this lightweight. When she hits 21 let's take her barhopping!" Jared laughed, Sam slapped him on the back of his head. Liza bursted out into louder giggles, I chuckled as well.

"I don't think she's going to be drinking anymore beer after this." I said, unknowingly pulling her closer to myself.

"Liza, can you please try to pull yourself together? I have to take you back to the Cullens in an hour." Sam said with a plea in his voice, Jared ended up laughing even louder before handing Liza a cup of water.

"Jared go get her some bread, it'll help absorb what alcohol she's ingested." I said, holding the glass after Liza took a sip. Jared groaned and walked back to the kitchen before throwing a full loaf of bread at me.I shot him a glare and growled low. I opened the bag and gave Liza two slices, she started to nibble on it. Her giggles subsided, and I felt her lean into my side. She let out a sigh, and I glanced at Sam.

"Liza, can you tell us why you have a vampire after you?" Sam asked, obviously getting to the point right away. I reached over the coach to slap him.

"Uhm, well…" She started then looked up at me. All I could do was nod my head, hoping she'd understand the support. I was no good at helping women when it came to support. "So when I was 14 I met him, he actually saved me from being attacked. At the time my family and I were living in a small town in Alaska. I can't remember the name, because the town was so small. But afterwards he visited me every week, it was either snowing or super foggy. I never thought he'd be a vampire, I just thought he was always wearing contacts. My parents had their suspicions, but they always lost it. Then when I turned 15 he told me the truth, my parents found out the same time. They put me under lockdown, never letting me out of their sights. Though he fought to get around it, when they found out we moved to California."

"Because it's sunny all the time?" Jared asked and she just nodded. She had tears in her eyes, I pulled her close to comfort her.

"We'll keep him away, so will the Cullens." Sam said squatting in front of her. She wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. There was still more, she said she had been on her own for 3 years.

"My spring break we went to hike Mt. Saint Helen, he followed us there. In an ambush he killed both my parents, but I ran. At the time he made being a vampire sound amazing, I mean I even wanted to be turned. I couldn't after that, he had killed my parents. I ran because I never wanted to see him again, I've been in almost every state except Hawaii. If it didn't cost so much I would be there, I think it would have been safer." She looked between the three of us, not fully knowing that we'd be protecting her now.

After everything Liza told us, we knew we were in for the long haul. Not only was this redheaded leech teasing us, but now an imprint was in danger. Two leeches, more would phase. Sam took Liza home, even though she was mine.

" _MINE"_ I thought again and I really liked the sound of it. Walking around the border, -because I was being punished with a patrol- I felt something suddenly my mind was filled with a freaking out Embry.

" _What the fuck is going on!"_ I heard him yell, I looked through his eyes he wasn't far.

" _Hey Embry, welcome to the pack."_ I said, stepping into view for him.

" _Pack? What Pack? The legends are true? Oh man how am I going to live being a damn vampire hunter!"_ I rolled my eyes at his freak out.

" _Don't worry Sam will explain everything better to you. Follow me, I can give you your first taste of patrol."_ I motioned for him to follow, and though he was still freaking out he followed. I showed him the southern and eastern patrol lines, as well as explained about the treaty line. He seemed to understand, hopefully he would."

" _Patrols normally last 6 hours, there's the threat of two leeches so more will phase. We might have to double up, whenever there's a howl you HAVE to phase."_ I started to explain, hopefully he would hold questions till the end.

" _How come? I'm still in school, what if one happens and I'm in a the middle of class?"_ He asked, and I had to tell him.

" _From now on, your classes will be online. Everyone who phases has to, because the first month is hard. You won't be able to be around any of your friends, we can't keep you away from your mom but control yourself the most around her."_

" _You mean I won't be able to hang out with Jake or Quil?"_ He whimpered out, I shook my head. At the time I felt Sam phase, something was bugging him.

" _What happened, I know it doesn't take that long to drop someone off."_ I said, trying to mock him.

" _Bella's missing, we need to find her."_ Sam ordered, before he let out a howl.

" _Sam, Embry phased."_ I said before taking off towards Forks. I felt Embry right behind me, and Jared phased. Sam caught him up to speed, as well as holding off Embry's better explanation.

" _Sam, where'd you drop off Liza?"_ I asked, since the Cullens left who was watching her.

" _She's with Charlie, Billy called me on the drive over about Bella's disappearance."_ Sam said as he was searching.

 **Liza's PoV**

Sam drove me to the Cullens, but halfway through he got a phone call. Bella went missing, and the Cullen's left town. Tears formed in my eyes, because the Cullen's were suppose to be watching me here. Not wanting to let him see me upset, I wiped the tears away.

"Liza, you're going to be at Bella's house. I'm going to help search for Bella." He said, pulling into a small white house.

"You can just take me to my apartment, I don't mind." I said, not really wanting to be at someone else's house.

"Not right now, I'll have Paul take you there later. With the Cullens gone, you'll need more protection."

"You guys are just human too! How do you plan to take on a vampire?"

"Paul will explain everything later, now go inside I'm going to help search." I let out a huff as we got out of the truck. I walked into the house, as Sam ran off into the woods. Shortly after I heard a howl rip through the night, I nearly jumped out of my chair.

About an hour passed, still no Bella. I really hope she didn't leave with the Cullen's, she was like the only human friend I had at school. A commotion outside caught my attention, running to the front of the house I saw Sam -shirtless- carrying Bella. I grinned when I saw Paul also step out into the light, he was also shirtless. I blushed as I looked at him, abs visible, pecks, man he was ripped. I was mentally drooling. Paul glanced at me, and I looked away. The front door opened Charlie was carrying Bella inside, he carried her upstairs to her room. I stayed downstairs, when he returned I gave him a semi awkward hug and walked out the front door. Looking around I saw Paul standing by Sam's truck, I walked over to him.

"I'm taking you home, you'll pack your things and you'll be moving in with Sam." He said sternly, my mouth dropped open.

"No! I have two months of school left, I want to stay here and finish them." I snapped at him, there was no way I was moving. He growled like an animal, I stepped back a little. "Unless you plan to take me to and from school every day, and judging by the drive we have to leave at 5am." I added with a smirk, before stepping around him and climbed into the truck. He stood outside still phased by what I said, he let out a curse before climbing into the driver's seat.

"I'll talk to Sam about this." He said with a huff, before heading off in the direction of my house.

 **A/N: I know Bella missing scene is out of place, but I needed it. Sorry this chapter is short, I haven't really thought out a lot of what I was going to write. Next chapter I'll make it up to you all, sorry.**

 **Any questions please let me know, and suggestions let me know as well.**

 **R/R/F/F**

 **-L**


	9. The End

**DUE TO FAMILY HEALTH ISSUES, I MUST CANCEL THIS STORY. A THOUSAND APOLOGIZES!**


End file.
